


House of Cards

by 1V1



Series: Apprentice Antics [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Lovers, Daddy Kink, F/M, Femdom, Maid Reader, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Platonic Cuddling, Sounding, Threesome, Twisted love, lover sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Various Arcana Drabbles





	1. Lover's Carcass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once, you had been his friend, the one who held your heart was a prince and a fool. Leaving you to face death and solitude, you chased after him, and find a man wearing his corpse.

The sword was kicked aside, his boots perfectly clean despite the recent fight. Lucio had no blemish, no mark to show he’d just been combating a hunter, save for the clean cut into his tunic, not a drop of blood staining the white cotton. His eyes are alight in delight as your crawl backwards, blood in your mouth from a split lip, bruises decorating you body. He knew damn well how to fight, how to kill- he also knew how to hurt and keep someone alive until the last second.

“So, care to tell me what one of the Scourge of the South is doing here?” He dressed in white, crisp and clean and his arm was golden and glowing- it made you want to wretch.

“I know it’s you Mortag!” You hissed, finding the knife in your boot, brandishing it as you wobbly stood on tender and sore legs. “You coward!” His eyes widened, white against red. The plague may have him, but you wanted him first. You had always wanted to have him first-

The count of Vesuvia narrowed his gaze before a grin split his face, teeth white as his tunic, realizing who you were.

“My my, the little grub finally grew.” A long time ago, he’d been your friend, your hunting partner, and once, even your promised even if that promise had been made in the dead of winter when you both had curled together to fend of the biting chill.

“I did think the outfit was a bit… familiar. So, how is the tribe? Still pathetic and scavenging for scraps as they did under my mother’s rule?” Your eyes burned with anger and shame. You’d left, just like him and really-

“I wouldn’t know. I left when half of the tribe died!” You yelled at him. Lunging for his chest, you missed, his human hand grabbing your throat while his claw grabbed your wrist, disarming you. As you thrashed in his hold you wept. You wanted revenge. On him. For leaving, for starting the damn plague, for never coming back, for not having the courage to kill his mother, stop that stupid plague and become the king.

Lucio, no longer Montag, looked at you like one might a new discovery.

“Tell me, are you still just a grub as I once was?” You thrash in his hold.

“No!” His lips find your ear, whispering.

“Prove it.”

He spins you and flings you to the floor your sword next to you. You don’t think, just grab and slash. You need to kill him, have to kill him but-

“Why Montag?!” You howl. “You made that damn deal and killed them and then you left! You vanished!” Tears run down your cheeks as you try to stab him. He dodges, just like he did when you were children.

“What deal?” He hissed, once again, knocking your sword from your hand with flourish.

“I went to the woods, to ask for answers, for power- and I found it.” Your anger and sorrow are one in the same, the boy you loved gone, replaced by a man you don’t know, wearing his face. “That demon- It wanted a sacrifice for answers-“  
Lucio’s face paled, and the fear in his eyes is the same kind you saw once when his mother had almost killed you for your weakness. When he’d defended you, and said to give you another chance to prove yourself. Prove you could fight and kill, and that the doe you sparred would be brought back before supper.

“No-“  
“Yes-“ You snarl, “-I gave it up. I killed them ‘Lucio’. Proved to Morga and that demon I could do it- I could kill and sacrifice for what I wanted. And when I paid the fee? It told me what you did… and it all made sense.” You fall back to the floor, drained, the fight gone. Let him kill you. His plague hadn’t- a small ‘gift’ from the demon for going that extra mile. Not just the hearts of your parents- the heart of your siblings as well.

“You couldn’t kill her so you ran… like a coward.” You can’t look at him, but you can see his boots -soft leather- clean and pristine.

“Would you have preferred me dead?”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE MONTAG!” You scream. “I WEPT FOR YOU! No has ever survived leaving the tribe and escaping the lands- We never heard of you, no one knew you- You vanished! What was I supposed to think?” He was your first love, the first person of that damn tribe who’d given you a chance to prove you weren’t a weak hearted waste, unable to kill.

As you weep, Lucio remains silent before he squats down next to you, clawed gauntlet lifting your face to look at him. “You killed your family-“  
“Yes.” You whisper, sorrow and shame now the feels ruling you.

“For what? For answers?”  
You choke back a laugh.

“You fool-“  
His lips break a small smile, “I’ve been called that once or twice.”

“I did it to find you.” Your voice cracks, the truth in the open. Lucio, the face on Montag on his frame is stricken. He knew you cared for him, but did he even realize how much?

He stares, holding your gaze.  
“Was it worth it?” You hate him, even as your heart burns for the boy you love.

“I don’t know anymore. I miss you. I miss you so much and- I want to hate you, to kill you but-“  
His smile is the same one of the cock sure boy, and your tears run fresh down your face.

“My sweet butterfly.” He croons, pulling you into his arms as you embrace him, years of hope and loss and hate mixing until it’s all a mess in your heart. “Never able to kill- but you’ve changed.” His thumbs rub the tears away, and you marvel at the sight of his red plague eyes.

“Not my sweet butterfly anymore are you?” His lips are soft as you remember and you hold him tight.

“What are you?”

You whisper, afraid of the truth. Of the fact the plague will take him from you, where as it will never touch you. As he is cursed to bring death, you are cursed to never find it.

“Your’s.” You admit it, kissing him back tears never ending. You heart is lost, broken. You don’t know what to feel anymore.

“I was always your’s Montag.”

Montag is dead. A man named Lucio is left, coveting his corpse and wearing his face. He’s taken Montag’s place and yet you don’t know him.

As he takes you to his chambers and lays you on his bed, grinning, the echoes of cruelty and lust in his coveting gaze, you wonder what remains of the boy you loved, the boy who saved you, who believed in you.

Lucio kisses you, and you let yourself be loved by a man you do not know, because he is all that is left of your heart.


	2. Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughter of the Deer Tribe in the south, paying tribute to the Scourge, you never expected their prince to take an interest in you, let alone become your friend- let alone become the man you would love.

You hadn’t expected Montag to ask for THAT of all things on his birthday. Much less so… blatantly. As the heiress of the Deer Tribe that roamed the lowlands where the Scourge of the South roamed, it was common they came to demand tribute. Payment for protection. Montag wasn’t… cruel so much as he was forceful, downright snobby if you really wanted to gain his ire. He never hurt you, but he did so love to tease you, sometimes be bratty and saying you had to kiss him as a personal form of payment for the protection he offered. Not that you did. You tended to slap him which only made him laugh, promising you’d regret it one day. He was a friend of sorts. He did protect you- he’d fought off the Bear tribe one year, killing a man who’s gone so far to grab you and try to ride off with you. Montag had been the one to cut him down, carry you back to your people with the grin of victory in his face. Yet even when he pushed and demanded, he never forced. Just told you one day, you’d be his.

Well, now that day had come, and per his coming of age, Montag was allowed to demand 1 gift from your tribe. And naturally, he chose you. A war bride he said, as soon he’d be the king, and it was only fitting that he would take his bride from the war he’d been having with you since you were children.

You’d gotten the news weeks ago and much to your loathing, you parents, as well and Montag’s seemed to find it acceptable. Morga had too which perhaps the most surreal. In her own words, if he could claim you and no one fought for you, it was your own fault to allow yourself to be taken by a boy not yet a man.

Though, looking at him now, half nude and flushed with desire and lust burning in his eyes, you were not sure when exactly, he’d become a man in the first place.

“You know,” he said grinning, “I’m not considered a real man till I’ve had my first night with a woman.” You were just weeks older- and your birthday certainly hadn’t involved… well… sex.

You blushed, not sure to be flattered your childhood rival, antagonist, (and reluctant crush if you were honest with yourself), wanted his first time to be with you. Another virgin.  
It was slow, how he undressed you, peeling away the soft deerskin leggings and vest, kissing your skin as it became exposed. You’d call him a liar if you didn’t know the truth of his lack of lovers. Montag was gentle, surprisingly so as he smiled when you gathered the courage to look at him, slowly unwrapping you like his most cherished gift.

Perhaps you were.

Cherished, that is.

“You know,” the cotton tunic pulled up and over your head, you gasped as his callused hands grabbed your breasts, swirling your nipples under his thumbs. “I would rather have courted you but-“ His kiss was sharp, his mouth tasting like spiced wine. “I knew if I didn’t claim you, someone else would.”

It was true, loath you were to admit it. A woman by law, men had already begun to eye you, and if Montag hadn’t demanded you- some other of his tribe surely would have come next season when they’d collect the tribute.

“I-“ He kissed you again silencing your words. You wanted to tell him that it shouldn’t be like this. Tribes at war, taking women and supplies like savages. It wasn’t right- to have people go hungry, to die from simple things and to be forced to fight just to survive. To pretend you were a war bride, and not a willing lover to the only man who’d ever showed you that he wanted you, and fight to make you smile as he’d once done when you were but children. That you would chose him any day, flaws and foolishness and all, because he cared. You knew no matter what came he would fight for you, and like when you’d been almost taken, he’d come for you every time you needed him.

“I promise.” He whispered, peeling away his own leggings, cock bobbing in the air, “One day, I’ll give you the life you deserved.”

He was gentle, and when he came he kissed you sweetly, touching you until you followed him into bliss. You smiled to him, falling asleep in his arms, not knowing he planned to kill his parents and ascend to the tribe’s throne.

Montag would weep when he realized he’d failed. His mother lived. And you- you had held him, kissed him, smiled and laughed for him, shared his joy in his triumph over his father. Your prince you called him- Yet he failed. He’d been forced to run, leaving you behind. You were his war bride. He hoped his mother would treat you well. Even if a ‘war bride’, he’d wed you under common law, and you could sew, hunt, forriage. You could be useful to Morga.

Montag looked back the way he’d come one last time. He’d come back he told himself. He’d come back. Rich, powerful, and you’d take your place by his side. His princess, his queen.

Years later, Lucio would hold up the soft deerskin cloak, and wonder if the deal really had been worth it.


	3. Maid to be Made Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A maid in the palace, you apprenticed under Asra who always told you to never get involved with the count or the consul... yet with such handsome men, it's hard to ignore the allure they present, and the debauched sin they offer.

There was a saying. Don’t get stuck between a rock and a hard place. Unfortunately for you, you wanted to get stuck right there. Between a rock and a hard place. That rock being Valerius and the hard place being Lucio. Well, between their cocks if you were really honest with yourself. You were a maid in the royal palace, working as dutiful as any other- only, unlike almost all of the other maids, Count Lucio never seduced you to his rooms, and Valerius never sought out to humiliate you or draw you to his chambers at the palace for a ‘dressing down’. (Punishment indeed!)

No, you were ignored by the count and his consul, a tiny nobody who felt the unwanted stirrings of lust when either of the beautifully handsome men walked by, not even noticing you.

Perhaps it was because you were also the off and on apprentice to the local magician Asra. You didn’t think it really mattered, but Asra was a bit over protective and did have this thing about telling you to not interact with the count. A sleezy con man was how Asra described him, but to you… who cared? The man was handsome and it was no secret he was well endowed. Marriage hardly stopped him or the Countess Nadia from engaging in extramarital affairs and well. It just wasn’t fair that all the other maids got to get fucked halfway to their graves while you had to go unfilled, unsated, and forced to catch the sight of their endowments from behind their robes and trousers. Both men should be ashamed of themselves, walking around aroused on occasion as they did. It just wasn’t right.

Drawn back from your thoughts you hung up some of the silks that needed to dry, your day being spent down at the washrooms because oh, someone from the normal laundry group was delayed in the Count’s chambers. As, in, she was getting fucked by the gold armed god. Huffing as you hung the red silk sheet up, you didn’t pay much mind to the other women in the room, as had you, you would have noticed that the Consul himself was in the room, glaring at every maid like she’d personally offended him. His eyes did land on you, and with a sneer he left. You hadn’t noticed, no one told you, not a clue was known why the consul had looked at you with such contempt but- that was just your luck of things.

The next day, spend in the kitchens, once more taking on the duty of another maid who was wrapped up in some rather sensual punishment from the consul, you were subject of one count’s rather lecherous gaze as you worked to artfully arrange the dishes for lunch later in the day. No cook or maid noticed the count as he looked in the window, his eyes raking over his servants as they performed palace drudgery. Why would they? The count’s mercurial nature was well known and no one wanted to become rope into some hair-brained scheme of his to provide him with entertainment. Usually in the form of being run down by his dogs.

So when you were called to Count Lucio’s chambers a day later, you hadn’t a clue as to why. You entertained the thought of ravishment, but, usually, the count would just playfully tease his conquests, inviting them in, not demanding.

All hope of being a once off lover to the count vanished when you walked into his room, seeing a seething Valerius seated at a chair sharing a glass of wine with the count, fresh from his latest chase out in the wilds outside Vesuvia.

“Your grace.” You bowed to your count, then to the consul, “Your lordship.”

“I told you Val, she has good manners. Much better than the others.”  
“Indeed.” The contempt in Valerius’s voice was not odd but- what did Lucio mean exactly? Still at a loss why you were trapped in a room with two men you held unrequited feelings for, you reamiend standing, waiting their orders.

“She’s obedient.” Valerius stood, stalking towards you, circling you and inpecting you like a cut of meat at market. “Well dressed for her state, a bit… thin but nothing a few decent meals might cure. Are you certain she is the one?” Fingers reached out, lifting a lock of your hair for closer inspection, rubbing strands to feel their texture and softness.

“She smells like rosewater.” Lucio answered, prompting the consul to bend and test the claim for himself. From his face, he was mildly pleased.

“Seems so. But-“ He sighed, downing the last of his wine, “-the maid uniform? Really? You expect I would be content with having her scrubbing floors and-“  
“Val, you think I’d have her on her hands and knees all the time? We’ve gone over this. Out of all of them, she fits what we want. Just a matter of having her fit out needs.” White eyes glazed over you, the count’s words vaguely ominous.

“Parson me sirs, but, I wasn’t told why I was called here.” You manage to find you voice, the count and consul both looking a bit surprised by your boldness.

“Did no one- figures. I suppose this is rather unorthodox.” Lucio stood, joining Valerius by your side, grinning and seeming malicious.

“You see, we’ve noticed you these past months. Looking, blushing when we near, averting your gaze, licking those sweet lips when you think we don’t notice. But me and Val have a rule. We don’t poach each other’s pets.” The gold fingers grasped you shoulder, running a thumb over the fabric as if soothing your tense muscles there.  
“So we discussed it and have out solution you will be our pet.” Your eyes widen. Surely, they cannot be serious. A dalliance is all both men are known for and oh, it might be a fantasy to service them both but-

“A…pet your highness?” You question. It is Valerius who answers.

“A pet of sorts. Lucio cannot have a consort, but you see, nothing prohibits me from having such. And there are no laws against me sharing what is mine with my count. Not a wife you understand, a consort- a more permanent lover.”

“I-“

Lucio’s grin is devilishly wicked. “Valerius takes a sweet little maid as his consort. A pet and plaything, and when he visits we all have a bit of fun. I’d rather you remain here, but, Nodi doesn’t like the idea of me keeping you so close. Thus, a compromise.”  
“And you mind I did see her first, and I was the one who found this solution?”  
“True Val, but let is be honest, you’d not want her so much if I didn’t.”

The man licked his lips, eyes broing down on you, still seeking an answer you have none to give, “Perhaps.”

The men leer and both wear a sly grin, as if this has all been worked out. Your consent or not.

“So.” Lucio purred, “Is this not an excellent solution? You become the consul’s consort, our mutal pet, and we lavish you with riches and finery as payment for services.”  
“I-“ You tremble. To become their lover- a more permanent fixture than a one night mistress, “I would serve you both?”

“Is that a problem? You seemed to have interest in us both.” Valerius seems wary of you more than Lucio.

“Yes! I mean no- I.. I would be honored to service you both just- I thought neither of you..”  
“Desired you?” Valerius finished your sentence. “Quite the opposite. It was more neither of us wished to have you and then fight the other to keep you. I find your base lust and shy mannor quite appealing. Lucio as well. Not to mention, that magician kept trying to deny us you, and when denied we find ourselves wanting such a morsel a bit more.”  
Asra had- You blush in anger and embarssment.

“Oh? Didn’t know that did you?” Valerius crooned, “Asra has warned us away from you, but, if you accept our offer, he cannot be affronted. It is his own fault he never made a claim on you.” Your blush darkened. Asra didn’t think of you in such a way. Never would he ever, he was just a friend.

“She’s adorable.” Lucio laughed, tugging on your dress. “So little bird, will you accept? Sing sweetly when we devour you? Make you our perfect little toy, our plaything? You will be lavished in anything you desire. No more scullery work, no more drudgery. Just satisfy our needs and attentions and you’ll have all you could want.” Lucio’s words are sinful, and Valerius smirked, as if knowing your answer before you even spoke it.

You body trembled as you nodded, a soft whisper of affirmation all the men needed before they descended, kissing you, sealing their deal and bargain. A maid to a mistress- you would serve the two most powerful men in Vesuvia. In time, they would serve you as well.


	4. Maid to be Made Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving in to the count and consul's demands have never been easier, and your service to them never more pleasurable.

The fingers running down your spine did not distract from the ones ghosting down your clavicle, slowly making their way down your front before swirling over your bare chest. A flick over one nipple before it was cruelly pinched, much to the amusement of the man who’s hands inflicted the teasing pain.

“Such sounds you make little maid.” Valerius remarked, a lazy smile barely on his face as he worked his fingers over your sensitive bud. He wanted to take you first, see your face as you’d come undone at his and Lucio’s hands. And cocks. They fully planned to use that part of their anatomy, given the lack of dress you currently were in. After you had agreed to be their ‘pet’ they’d laid out a more detailed version of your place. In public, you would be Valerius’s consort, and spend your time in his company. At his estate or, at the palace. You would thus, be ‘his’ most hours, but never were you to reject your Count’s advances. A secret mistress, you would serve and service them both as they liked, and in exchange, you’d be kept. Pampered, pleasured, and most of all, adored.

Your gasp drew you back to the present, Lucio’s cool metal fingers running down the cleft of your ass, teasing at the back end he had already voiced his intent to claim.

“She does, doesn’t she?” The count purred, licking up your neck like a devil. He’d been the one to strip you, demanding you show exactly what the consul and count could expect from their new pet. They had said they chose you for the fact you desired them both, that you were denied to them by Asra, so that made them want you more. Yet-

“Why?” You arched into Valerius’s touch as he gently grasped your breast, massaging it.

“Why what little maid? Why bother keeping you, even after we’ll have had our fill? Isn’t that what is running in that pretty little head of yours isn’t it?” You, like many others, forgot the consul was more sharp witted than others gave him credit for. His power was that in manipulation in reading a room. He would be able to read you so easily, laid bare and naked at his disposal.

“Because sweet one, we have never agreed on much.” Lucio chuckled, his flesh hand coming to grab and rub the breast Valerius had ignored. “Yet when we saw you, so innocent in your looks, your lust- oh we both wanted you.”

The consul leaned in, lips dangerously close to your own. “And while we… enjoy one another, it much more fun to have someone between us.” The sudden feel of Lucio’s cool metal digits prodding at your slit make you shake, falling forward, grasping Valerius’s robe in shock at the sudden touch.

“Too fast?” Lucio mocked, his consul smirked and grabbed your hands, making you grasp air helplessly as you depend on him for leverage as Lucio enjoyed his molestation of your sex.

“Not fast enough, as she’s still quite aware of herself.” The consul mocked, and you felt the fingers begin to slip inside you testing your wetness and how… adept you were at taking such an intrusion.

“Oh my, our little maid here might just be a maiden.” He crooned, and you bucked your hips up as a finger stroked a spot that makes you jump.

“Really now?” Valerius licked his lips, eyeing you like you are the wine he so fancies. “Think we ought to ready her? I’d rather we not break her or harm her. It’s taken us too long to find a proper pet, and I do want to wake up with her wrapped around my cock tomorrow.”  
Lucio scoffed, “You get the first night-  
“And you’ll get the whole day after. I know your highness. For now, let’s just get our new toy… acquainted with us, shall we?” Lucio’s fingers cease their attentions, pulling out and a thin strand of slick connected your wet cunt to his metal fingers, a fact that both men see and relish in. Just from simple touches, and you’re already soaked and ready to be shaped to their wishes and wills.

You’re left shaking as Valerius dragged you over to the nearby bed- Lucio’s bed to be exact. A place that no doubt you will spend most of your time if the count gets his way.  
“Such a cute darling isn’t she?” Lucio crooned, guiding you up onto the mattress with a soft slap on your rear. The yelp was utterly feminine, and only seemed to incite the wicked looks in both their eyes. “Such a good girl; now, be honest. Are you just a maid or are you-“ His devilish hand worked back under you, cupping your wet slit, fingers teasing, “A maiden?”

You moaned and sank to your elbows in the bed as Valerius striped outside your vision while Lucio worked your pussy open, making sure to stretch your walls for the men soon to be filling you.

“I- I- ah!” The fingers brush that spot again and you whimper. “A maiden!” You manage to gasp out, “I’m a maiden!” The swift loss of Lucio’s fingers were matched with his laughter. Fabric rustled as you remained prone on the bed, bent over like a bitch in heat for her betters.

“Since I will have the pleasure of her virgin sex, I think it would be fair for you to take her here-“ Fingers touched your rear for a moment, Valerius’s words foreboding and yet so deliciously promising, “-and in between her lips. Does that meet your approval Lucio?”

“I suppose.” The count huffs and your felt his hand yank your hair. He’s nude, climbing into the bed with you, cock long and firm, bobbing in front of your face, his musky filling your senses.

“Have you ever pleasured a man little one?” He asked, almost kind in his grasp and threatening invasion of your soon to be violated mouth.

“No… master.” The title has both men sucking in a breath, Lucio’s eyes dilating as he smirks, guiding your mouth to his cock.

“Well, best practice, since you’ll be doing so for the foreseeable future.”

His cock is hot and salty, a bitterness that is not entirely unpleasant, but not one you’d seek out. It’s like wet velvet, soft and firm with a bit of give. You suckled the tip of him running your tongue over the glans, paying careful attention to the every growing drops of precome that bubble forth, wetting your tongue and giving you more of a taste for your lover. That is now, what he is, your count. A lover.

Distracted as you begin to explore Lucio’s cock, you pay little heed to the other man who stood behind you, his cock slicked with oil to help ease his path into your waiting body. Hands on your hips draw your awareness back to Valerius before Lucio grunts, making you look up at him, not back at the consul.

The slow stretch of the thick cock spearing you is almost too much at once. Yet the slick of your sex, the oil, Lucio’s earlier stretches made Valerius’s thrust a smooth one, hilting himself deep and moaning as he rested there, letting your pussy throb and pulse around him, forming to the shape and girth of his cock.

“You’re tighter than I expected sweetling.” He grunted, pulling back, the drag of his cock causing you to moan around Lucio’s length. “But you fit me so well.” The thrust is hard, his cock ramming home deep as his balls slaped your body with a wet sound. You couldn't help the pleasured cry from escaping you, vibrations only serving to aid Lucio’s pleasure in your mouth.

Soon, the duo work in sync, thrusting in counter with each other, driving you on and off each other’s cocks. It’s an orchestra of sex, wet slapping of flesh on flesh. Moans, grunts, and soft cried and whimpers of pleasure leaving you and the men, your hands fisting in the sheets as tears form in your eyes at the overwhelming sensation of being filled. You barely have time to think as Lucio moaned, wet heat exploding in your throat, almost gagging you as you work it down, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of his seed. The taste is debauched. Salty and wicked, you moaned when he pulled out, happy to lick away the strands of cum and saliva that cling to his cock flesh.

The soft shaking moan of Lucio’s name sent another jet of his jism to you, landing on your face, blissful from the pleasure as Valerius fucked you towards your climax, unknowing the true magnitude of the building pressure and pleasure between your legs.

Panting, you shook as you were rocked and fucked by the consul, his cock railing your body, forcing himself deep as could be, making your body yield to his. Over and over his thick cock rubbed your innermost walls, brushing over that spot inside you that made your insides flutter in unknown anticipation.  
“Such a sweet pet you are.” His own pants were still so controlled, so maintained. Lucio watched you both- his lover and his new pet engage in their debauchery. “Look at our count.” Valerius held you up, impaled, cunt throbbing at the precipice of euphoria.

“See how you please him my dear?” His slow draw back, making your cunt pulse with the loss of his length-

“Now feel how well you please me.” The thrust is hard and fast, tearing a scream from you as your climax, cunt milking the cock buried to the hilt, filling you with cum to the point it feels like you have been filled with more than your body can allow.

You mewled and collapsed under him as his hips jerked, the last thrusts aimed to satisfy and push more of his milky cream into your center, your once virgin core.

Naked, sweaty, covered in the leavings of two men’s affections and attentions, you hardly could move as they began their follow up, each one taking turns touching you; offering soothing words and dark promises of what will come. This is your new place you understand. Between them, under them, serving them.

You moan as they languidly kiss you, smiling as they begin their second defilement of the woman who was once the maiden witch.


	5. Infection Affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quaestor was not one for human emotion or attachment, so the sudden symptoms they find themselves subject to needs a bit of confirmation. After all, what is science but testing theory?

Being one of the nurses at the palace was a bit of a gamble. For one thing, you had to evade the attentions of the count, who’s attention was either ‘lecherous’ or ‘malicious’. He liked to ‘drop in’ and see what everyone was up to, and if you were pretty enough, or shy enough, or well, anything enough, the count was likely to grab you and demand a quick ‘examination’. The other gamble that came from working at the palace was in the form of Quaestor Valedmar. It wasn’t that they would force you to do anything, (other than your job), just that they had a certain way of making one question themselves. The pursuit of a cure was at the front of everyone’s minds, yet Valedmar was interested in more than just the plague and it’s victims. They enjoyed dissecting people, seeing what made them tick, looking for other reasons to have caused death and decay. Yet they never pushed you, just suggested.

And while these two troubles plagued the palace along with the plague itself, you told yourself that it was worth it. The good of Vesuvia depended on your aid. And it paid well, handsomely even. You couldn’t just quit. Not when it all was starting to become manageable.

“Nurse.” The bane of every nurse loomed in your doorway, Doctor Devorak gone for the rest of the evening, leaving you to clean the office and get things organized for tomorrow.   
“Good evening Quaestor.” You replied, filled with the onset of dread. The courtier never came without a reason, and you hoped it was not another arrival of some pour soul about to become the latest experiment. “I was just finishing up for the day, was there something you needed?” To their credit, the smile was almost not threatening, but the way their teeth sat, filed like tiny blade never failed to set you on edge.   
“Just for a moment of your time sweet nurse.” Ah yes, the other reason you avoided them. Out of all the nurses, only you were without a number, rather you had a name, (well, title really). Number 58, but sweet nurse when Valedmar called. “I have something interesting I wish to examine and I will need your participation.”

That hardly bode well.  
Following them out of Devorak’s office you gingerly weaved around the various tables, some still wet with blood that had been spilt earlier. Death was so frequent here, so common, you long ago had begun to detach feeling from it. Now, it was nothing but an issue of cleanliness.  
“Nurse.” The Quaestor stopped their walk by the pit, red eyes looking down into it where beetles lived, ready to consume the used up corpses. “Tell me, when someone finds their heart beating faster, hands perspiring, nausea, higher body temperature, anxiety- what would you think the diagnosis is?” The line of question is not unusual- they often did this with the doctors too. Testing them on their knowledge.

“I would need a more through examination. Check their eyes for dilation, discolored skin, any open sores or wounds- without knowing more I could only speculate.”  
A hum left them long and low, “And if I said that you must give your best estimate?”  
You know they will likely correct you, then have you do whatever it is they want. That is just the way of things down here.  
“I would hazard that it is a possible infection sir. But again, without seeing them up close and being able to examine them, I wouldn’t be able to give them the best or most accurate treatment.”

They spun, red eyes curious, staring at you. “And.” They paused, lips pursed in thought, “And this infection as you call it, what if it only occurred in the presence of someone? A single individual?”  
That changed things. Such a reaction-  
“It could be a reaction to something the person wears or has eaten. Allegies can manifest in that way. Why? Do you think this is some new form of the plague?” If so, why had they not gathered the doctors? You were just a nurse after all.   
“So.” Fingers steepled, a chill raced up your spine as they tilted their head, watching you. “You think perhaps these symptoms are those of either an infection or, a form of allergy?”  
“It’s possibly sir.” You stammer out, no longer certain. The Quaestor stepped closer, the space dangerous narrow between you to. The only sound in the chamber are those of the beetles in the pit scurrying about.

“I see.” And just like that they backed away, eyes closing as they mulled over your words.  
“Sir, I really must ask if you have work needing my assistance. It is late and I would like to retire for the night.” A click, and the pressure on your arm is sudden as you’re spun away from the pit, pushed towards the vivisection tables by the person who wanted you to stay in the first place.   
“I do.” The smile is almost joyful, and they tug you along reaching their office. “I have been at a loss as to why these symptoms have been occurring, but now I think I know their source.” As you’re drug into his office, your heart thundered in your ears.  
“You.” Your squeak is utterly undignified as Valedmar’s hand releases you, reaching up instead to cup your chin.  
“All these symptoms- none of them came before you arrived. They leave when you are gone, and return when you are near. A most curious effect. And from my observations, no other is so effected. Not even number 69 reacts as I do.” You’re at a loss. There is a manic look in Valedmar’s eyes, a sort of- no. It. Surely, they felt no such thing.

Yet it made logical sense. You were the only one they called without a number, you were constantly singled out to aid and assist late at night with clean up, spending more time that usual with the Quaestor. The heart rate, nervousness, perpetration- it. Were they so ignorant that they thought it a condition? Was it? The Quaestor was not one for emotional attachments, much less feeling for others.   
“I-“ You were trapped, the taller courtier blocking the door, his wild eyes and smile holding a threat of something you can’t decide if you want to know of or not.  
“Sir.” They stalked towards you, leaving less and less space to escape their presence. “I, that is, how long have these symptoms being occurring.”

No more space to run, the reached out, fingers clad in leather running down the side of your face.   
Affectionate you realize. They are showing affection.  
“Too long. They have distracted me from my work.”  
“And-“ You gather your courage, reaching up to take their hand in your own, “And am I a distraction as well?”  
It stops his motions, eyes running back and forth over your face, seeking something, an answer you’re not sure you might provide.  
“Unbearably so.” 

There is no more distance, no escape. Their arms wrap around you and they keep you close.   
“A most delicious distraction.”

In the morning you will think of the ramifications of what you have done. Of what might change now that you know you are the reason for Valdemar’s somewhat erratic behavior. You will have much to dwell on, as you consider their proposal. Consider the feel of their teeth and grip of their hands. You are the sweet nurse, and when you leave Valedmar’s office, lips tender, hips sore, and heart frantic, the courtier grins. They had said they needed you, and it was not a lie. Near or distant, the effects of the affliction you had given them refused to abate. You were your own plague, an infection under their skin, in their mind, in their need-

Such a sweet nurse, they thought, to always tend to the needs of others.   
Sweet nurse they called you, because you might actually come to suffer the same as you made them suffer, and then, you would tend to them with a loving smile.


	6. Silent Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mute huntress, his intended lover, lost to time. She returns, and he finds himself wanting the one thing she never gave him.

The fact you never spoke always bothered him. The quiet one. The silent stalker. The soundless child. It was creepy how you never made any noise. Not just vocally, but in other ways too. You were the tribe’s best stalker and tracker, and your skill as hiding was second to none. Montag envied you, loathed you, but by that same account, he also wanted to have you. You were birdlike he thought, dainty and pretty. Your eyes bright and wide as you would listen to the other hunters and the elders. You were thin and could hope from place to place as silent as an owl’s wings. You had a nasty little habit of accidentally scaring everyone when you inevitably failed to make a sound before you neared them.

Just why, much to your loathing, Montag tied a bell to you, and when it worked to help stop scaring the tribesmen, Morga ordered you to keep the bell on so long as you were not hunting. What started as a prank had become a way to let others know you were near.   
And as his coming of age came closer and closer, it made him wonder how it would sound as he would take your from behind like a beast, like a woman is taken by a man. 

After making his deal with the wyrm of pestilence, Montag thought more and more about how he would become king, and who he might take as a mate, a wife. You were strong for your size, clever, and perhaps the prettiest soon to be woman of the entire tribe. He also had grown up with you, and as far as he knew, you liked his company most days, if only because he did not take credit for your kills. There were many things he did, but taking credit of the kill from one who already was tormented by the rest of the tribe seemed a low blow. You’d earned your place, using your inability to speak to your advantage.

Just why when he fled, he was loath of the fact he didn’t take you for wife when he had the chance. He should have. It’s not like anyone would stop him. It’s not like anyone else even tried to court you, fearing your silence curse. But it mattered little.

Until it did. You were older as was he, still dainty, still bird like in your swan neck and owlish eyes. He was a count, a self made man, gaining and making a place for himself. Better than the lands of the Scourge, better than what his mother had. And yete, here, in his city, you were. Just like he remembered you. Bell tied in your hair and all.   
Suddenly, having married Nodi seemed like an awful decision, because what had once been pretty was now beautiful. What had been cute was now seductive, and what had been a soft, shy little bird, was now a sharp and quick hawk, looking at him like she couldn’t choose between striking him or flying away.

“Little bird.” He cooed, taking his joy in how your face was open in it’s shock. Was it his voice that surprised you so? His face? His position? His power? He was not a mercenary anymore, but he was still a warrior, he kept his body fit, kept his power on display. “Have you come for me chickadee? Come to hunt me down and take me back?” He smirked as you shook your head, the bell jingling with your movements. “Just here to kill me then. Pity, I would have rather-“

Tears in your eyes made his words die in his throat. For all you couldn’t say in words, you spoke with your eyes. Pain, sorrow, anguish- your face betrayed you as you began to weep, looking to him like he was a phantom, a ghost. In many ways, Lucio mused, he was.   
“Why the tears? It’s not like you actually missed me?” The slap is sharp, a stinging pain as his head snapped to the side. He’s shocked to say the least. You were always so docile. He thinks, he likes this new fire in you, this fury in your eyes. Then it hits him. It hits him hard in the chest and makes him ache in ways he’d long dismissed.  
“You… actually missed me?”

The kiss is so… passionate. On your end. Lucio was more or less left to take what he was given, your tongue probing, swirling in his mouth as if to taste him. Quickly enough, he realized you had missed him- and in a way he hadn’t expected. A hand on your hip, another in your hair, he makes a point to keep kissing you even when you stop and pull away. He dreamed of this years ago. Having you in his arms, writhing in pleasure. He dreamed of the sounds you’d make in his bed, make for him. He’d find a way to break your silence, to make you scream.

Panting, he pulled back to look at you, crying, holding him close, and weeping for this long lost affection of him. You look so helpless, so needy, so beautiful and lovely and Lucio groans. He shouldn’t. You’re the woman he left behind. No doubt you’ve since found your mate, had a child or two. No matter your skills as a hunter, you were still a woman, and the men had begun to look at you in that way before he’d left.

“Think I want you now?" He scoffs. “You have a mate don’t you? Won’t they get mad their little breeder is off with another?” The expression, the shake of your head- Lucio understands. With startling clarity he can understand you, just like when he was young, as if no time has passed between you.   
There is no mate. There are no children.  
“You expect me to believe you’ve never mated?” The red flush, the shy glace from his face sets something in him alight.  
“Never? Not even fooled around?” Your hands grasp, and the huff of your breath scolds him for asking twice. You’re unmated, unclaimed- and here you are, in his arms again, by luck or fate or chance-

“I see. Then why are you here?” The fury is back in your eyes, the kind he never knew you had.  
Your lips hit his again, just as passionate as the first time. Only now, Lucio knows how to respond. He knows what to do, what you want. What he wants.

He will hear your scream and cry out for him yet.


	7. Scruffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio grows a beard and see how his little girl is curious about her Daddy's new look

The change was... well. It was something. Lucio having grown more facial hair than peach fuzz was a sight to be sure. His beard was a bit unkept in terms of having sharp lines or a fine cut but it was shaped and you were damned curious as to the softness of it. His hair was always silky, so shouldn’t his beard be?   
As if knowing the man twisted his head, smirking at you from his place across the room.   
“See something you like baby girl?” The name made your react, stiffening in place and feeling that bolt of desire run through you. He looked more rugged like this. Like he was that mercenary who ruled the wilds before his days as the count.  
“Only when you allow me to gaze upon you your grace.” You bowed your head, blushing as he laughed. He liked your courtly manners, especially when placating him.   
“Ah, but you wanted to do more than look, didn’t you baby?” You nodded, an odd motion while bowing over. “Good girl, being honest. So tell me- what did you want?” Lucio liked teasing you and asking what you wanted, just to deny. 

“I-“ you looked up, the blush worsening when his grinned catching your eyes. “I wondered if your beard felt as soft as your hair.” 

Silence, until he laughed.   
“Oh my sweet little girl, come here.” You lifted your head and took a step forward, only to stop when Lucio’s hand lifted.   
“Hands and knees like a good pet.” That sharp stab of humiliation raced through you along with desire. Crawling to him, you bit your lip when you ended at his feet, looking up to him just like a pet might.  
“You’re such a good girl, obedient, sweet, and also ready for me whenever I want aren’t you?” Motioned to stand you did, jumping only a bit when Lucio lifted your skirt. Cool air brushed over your wet center- devoid of undergarments per his orders. A pet must always be ready to play, as he said.

“You are ready aren’t you?” Licking his lips, Lucio had you remain still as he undid his breeches, cock pulled free. A few strokes and he was erect, tip flushing a nice dark pink.   
“Sit on daddy’s lap little one. I want that cute little cunt milking me.” He growled as you climbed into the chair with him, moving so you slowly impaled yourself on his throbbing shaft.

The soft sigh of pleasure left your mouth as he filled you, the hot tip hitting that spot just right to make your body clench with each movement. In this position, he could get deeper, and better yet, he your fuck you longer, letting you do most of the work. Rocking back and forth rather than up and down, the drag of Lucio’s cock was delicious, rubbing your walls and kissing your center all white your clit was rubbed against the dampening fabric of his breeches, a dangerous yet lovely friction.

“Ah, there’s my good girl. My baby doll. Does my baby like her daddy’s new beard?” Your mewl was shy as you kept trying to rock and get you both to your peak.   
“Ye-yes daddy.” You replied, breathy and trying your best to ignore his hands playing in the flesh of your ass.  
“You want to touch it baby? Of should your daddy give you kisses?” The question makes you squeeze on him, moaning as you lean close, chest to chest.   
“Kisses.”  
“Kisses what little girl?”  
“Kisses please daddy!” You yelp, the coarse texture of his beard rubbing your face and skin as his mouth latches onto your own, stealing your breath and thoughts. Not content to leave you in control any longer, Lucio growls, hands at your hips, lifting you up and down, bouncing you on his cock.  
Moaning and whimpering at your daddy’s cruel behavior you reach to cup his face, running your fingers in the gold curls and strands.  
“Daddy-“ You moan, his hips swirling after a particularly deep thrust.  
“Please let me come daddy.” You beg, bititng your lip, trying to hold it off.

“Is my baby going to be a good little girl?” Your head nod is frantic, and with a snarl he gives his command.  
“Come my little slut. Come on daddy’s cock and milk him with the sweet cunt!”

The shout is loud enough that no doubt someone has heard you. And true to your word, your muscles work, flexing, milking Lucio of his cum as he spills inside you to the point it begins to drip out of you.

Not that Lucio particularly cares. He’s more pleased you like the beard, and from how happily you nuzzle into his neck after your orgasm, he’s very sure you’ll beg him to touch it again soon enough.


	8. Hit me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius gets what he deserves

Grinding down on the clothed man should have been shameful, but, not for you. You were perfectly in your element, enjoying the way his cock was hard, pressed right to his robes, begging to be freed. Soft panting echoed in the room, your lover’s hand flexing and he grasped the armrests, unable to touch you, hold you. Just beg. Beg for you to stop teasing him, and ride him.

“Too much consul?” You purred, licking a long wet stripe up his neck. “You know the magic words.”  
“As if-“ he grunted, biting his lip, trying to fight his own pleasure, “-as if I would beg some common harlot.” You smiled for him, kissing his nose before rubbing up and down with renewed enthusiasm. Your naked for served only to incite him, and you pussy had soaked well through his robes, wetting and heating his cock. 

It felt good to abuse him this way. Make him writhe and squirm and ultimately beg. He liked it. He liked it when you got rough, more, he liked it when you took control. He loved how you grabbed him, pulling him to an unused guest room and shoved him into the chair. He moaned when you slapped him when he tried to get up. He shivered in excitement when you got naked, ordering him to be a good boy.

Valerius loved the way you used him.

“Oh fuck.” You cursed, clit swollen and abused from your humping. Orgasm was close, and from Valerius’s expression, he was too. “Come on baby.” You purred, hands lacing in his hair. “Beg me. Be a good boy.” He was stubborn, enjoying resistance too much, holding back so when he came it would be glorious.  
“You-“ He cried out when you rocked forward, breasts smashed to his chest, “You temptress!”  
“That’s not begging my pain slut.” Your hard yank of his hair sent him bucking up, thrusting to your hips, whimpering as you could feel his cock throbbing under the robes.  
“Beg me.” You twisted the brain, pulling hard. “Beg your mistress.”

You swirled your hips, hissing as you slapped him again, Valerius’s eyes rolling back.  
“Please-“ You almost missed it. “Please mistress.”

You kissed him hard on the mouth.  
“Good boy.”

Teeth sank into his neck and the consul cried out, moaning loudly as he came, the hot cum slipping through his robes and mixing with you own wetness. You hadn’t come yet, and smiling let your lover go, getting off of him and standing, fingers at your lips, opening them so he could see your shining red pearl.

“Such a good boy, now come and clean up the mess you made.” He lazily smiled slipping from the chain to the floor, on his knees. 

“With pleasure witch.”


	9. What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montag's first love stolen, and lost.

You lay shaking in the tent. It had been four days since you’d been taken. The cruel and merciless snake tribe having come and laid waste to your hunting party. You were the only woman, a skilled marksman with your bow, and the only reason you had escaped death was that you’d been in the trees when attacked, and their band leader had noticed your more… feminine features.

Beaten, half starved, forced to do horrific things- you had no choice. All you could do, was pray. Pray, and hope that someone from the scourge would find that you still lived, and come to take revenge. 

…

Montag raged. He threw chairs, tore down furs, broke pots and burned anything he could get his hands on. Morga told him to not act like such a child but even she understood his rage. She had been taken- his favorite little playmate, the young one who mapped stars and sang under the moonlight to sooth them to sleep. She was precious to Montag, loved even. And news of her hunting party’s death had ravaged the already emotional boy’s psyche more than anyone dared voice. 

“Let me hunt them down, we know they did it?” He seethed, white eyes glaring at his mother and the leader of their tribe. “Those snakes think they can escape us- we’re the scourge of the south, we’re-“  
“Going to wait.” Morga replied, stone cold and decisive. Rushing to fight and kill another tribe would be madness. They were strong, and had more in number. Unlike the snakes, the scourge had every single one who could carry a weapon know how to use one. They were more the predators, the snakes would be their prey.   
“They killed her! They killed the entire party! Why should we wait? They’re just in the valley, not even half a day away-“  
“Because Montag, we attack, we kill. No survivors, nothing left behind.” Usually, Morga could quell her son’s rage and antics with a stern look and a few words. But this time, they had no effect. Her son was roaring in fury and loss.   
“Then let us do it- why are we waiting!?” He screamed, teeth gnashing as he snarled at the woman who normally gave him pause.  
“Because right now, they expect us.” She answered, almost sad. “And killing them when they least expect it will be far more satisfying. Do not be a fool Montag.” 

Watching his face twist in sorrow and rage was sobering. He was still so much a child- but he was also so much a child in love. Perhaps one day, Morga hoped, as a man he would understand. But as Montag drew his sword and cut down the training dummies outside the main camp, she doubted it. 

…

Days past. You were used, then sold to a new owner who used you too. Days became weeks, and the only news you ever heard of your tribe was that they’d killed the snakes the day after you’d been sold. It was a small solace that your captors had been killed. But you new master was no kinder, and took you north, far from your home, far from a life you knew. 

…

Montag had howled when they found your belongings. He howled like a dying beast, ugly tears contorting his face. Many of the tribe mourned, but none so vividly as he. None of them had been in love- none of them had promised each other a future. None had the woman they loved stolen days before their own birthday, the bride price to be paid and the match finally settled. He had loved you, and days before he could have become your betrothed, you were taken from him forever.  
Morga told him to accept it, as death would always come, if they were ready for it or not.

….

Years passed. Master to Master, you seethed and raged and sought every chance to escape when you could. A stroke of luck, you managed to kill your master in his sleep, smothering him with his own pillow and stealing the key to your chains. Weeks of planning paid off, you fled, a thief in the night. You fled, never looking back.

…

He had failed to kill his mother, and so he fled north. He fled, to find his future and his fortune.

…

He was not a kind man, but he was a man who wanted what you offered. A silent killer, a person skilled with a sword and a bow. He hired you as his shadow, trailing after him, watching with the eyes of a huntress for those who might harm him. For the first time in years you are as you were. A hunter, a killer, a swarm self sustained, leaving nothing behind when set to a task or mission. He is not kind.  
But he offers you a glass of wine when your work is done, and it makes you feel a little more human.

…

He is count now, Vesuvia is his. He grins and relishes the power he has gained and amassed. A princess, Nadia from Praka is visiting and he smirks at her. He thinks how maybe, she might help him. Maybe not. It will be interesting he thinks, if she says yes.

…

You kiss him one night on accident, he reappreciates. His tongue swirls in your mouth and you sigh into his lips. He is your employer, but he is kinder than most. He is the first man you’ve chosen to give yourself to.   
He is the first man to give you pleasure.

…

“The plague is decimating the city, we need to do something about it Lucio!” Nadia yells at him. He should tell her- nothing can be done. This plague is his making, his foolishness thinking he could escape it. It’s taking him too but he refuses to die. He can’t.. He won’t. Not like this.   
“Lucio! Why won’t you listen?”  
Death comes for everyone indeed.

…

“Why do you wish for me to remain hidden and keep avoiding the palace. Ever since that new count, you have ceased my assistance there.” He frowns, but not at you. The palace always makes him frown. You are not close, but there is something there between you.   
“I do not wish you mixed into court politics.”  
“I know you slept with him.” He sucks in a breath. “The count. I do not care. You do not love him, so, it does not matter.” A faint smile is on his lips. You are right.  
It does not make the pain of knowing hurt any less. 

…  
The fire licks at his body, he is dying, but he doesn’t want to.   
“What would you give, to have what you want most?”  
Lucio laughs. What he wants most is dead. But for now… living would be nice. To live- that is a fair want isn’t it?

…

You kiss him, he kisses you deeper. You hold him, he holds tighter. You embrace him, he makes love to you. That is what he calls it now. You stay in his manor, at his side, and he calls you lover. You smile, feeling wanted for more than your body and bow the first time in years.

…

He rages. He cannot touch the waking world, he can do nothing. Only watch.

…

He asked you to marry him. You are an escaped slave, a murderer, a court assassin. Yet he would have you as a wife. Your past would be erased, remade. You would become nobility- you would have a husband.   
You love him, and so you say yes.

…

He sees her, and thinks it his imagination. It cannot be real. She is dead. But there she stands, hand over hand with his consul, smiling, a bridal veil lifted out of her face so they might kiss.   
Lucio regrets never asking more about his courtiers, more about his people, about the assassin Valerius would mention that would remove obstacles. Lucio regrets, because as he sees you smiling, embracing the man who was his lover once, he realizes had he been a smarter man, perhaps it would be him in your arms. Him kissing you. His ring on your finger.   
But he is a fool.  
He always has been.


	10. Taste of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius hired you for one thing, but has you carry it out in a rather unconventional manner.

You had long ago dropped any pretense to having shame. When you were hired to be Consul Valerius’s personal sommelier, you had high hopes and expectations. The man was known to drink a glass with each meal, and demanded perfection. You’d trained across the sea, in Praka, Milova, and of course your native Vesuvia. You had a world class taste and ability to pair and match wines. Just so, being hired by a man who imported them from across the world was exciting. More, you relished the challenge.

That had been months ago.

Now, you stood, naked save for a gold beaded piece that didn’t cover your modesty at all. The mound of your sex was hidden by thin strands of gold, and you entire top was bare, save for the necklace with the ruby in it’s center. The consul never had to do this for guests, just for him. A small mercy. You held the cork out for him to scent, and the man waved you off. No need of course- he knew just the wine’s profile.

“A full glass.” His words were firm and coaxing. You bit your lip, trying to keep the pleasured sounds from escaping. The empty glass held up, you placed it under your breast, the other hand tipping the bottle over the soft mound.

Dark red liquid poured over you skin, the cool fluid making you jump a bit when it touched you. A slow steady flow, you aerated the wine with your own body, catching it in the glass. From experience you knew just how long to pour before the glass was filled perfectly, and set in from of the consul and his meal.

His fingers ran along the rim of the glass as you moved to his side, the drops of wine left behind sticking to your skin, running down in thin rivulets.

Bending over, Valeruis was able to lean, licking the wine from your body, a slow, tormenting process that woke more carnal and base urges. He was not gentle or quick. Tongue lapping at sports bare, teeth biting and pulling on your skin while his hand would cup you ass, preventing you from pulling away. Only after a time did he stop, your skin glistening with saliva and your sex wet with desire. Pink marks decorating you, signs of his possessive nature.

“Adequate.” He mused, reaching down under the gold jewelry like covering, two fingers dipping into your silken wet folds. “And well prepared. Assume your position.” You sighed, soft and pliant as Valerius drew his fingers back, coming away coating in clear sticky arousal. The man was shameless as you now were, bring them to his lips, sucking your slick from them as if it was candy. Then, as he made a show of swirling it on his tongue, he sipped the red wine, humming his pleasure.

You smiled, a twisted pleasure rising as you saw his approval. It only made getting on the table easier, legs parting and baring your sex to his gaze while the man began to eat his dinner.

“Begin.” Your one hand on your breast, the other between your legs, you began to pleasure yourself, locking eyes with your employer and master. Valerius, consul of Vesuvia- a man who demanded perfection in wine and his servants.

“Good girl.” He purred, finishing his bite of steak. “Such a good pet.”

Hired as his sommelier, and submitted as his pet- You moaned in bliss, the collar around your neck warm. He was wonderful- a perfect master for a pet drunk for desire. He took a small glass, placing it against you, collecting the nectar that you coaxed forth, soaking your fingers and the table. He grinned as it filled and when he pulled it away, you whimpered, feeling exposed, dirty- and loving it.

A sip to his lips, the man groaned eyes closed as he savored the taste of you, before spilling the rest of your honey into his wine.

“Delicious my pet.” His grin was wicked, knowing.

You moaned for him, played yourself for him as he ate and drank your pussy spiked wine. When the man was done, you were a needy wet mess, cunt begging for him, not allowed to cum unless he gave permission.  
“I’m ready for dessert.” Happily, you moved off the table, bending over and spreading your legs. Valerius was hard- fucking you as if he might break you and you cried in bliss at his control. A good master- a master you had never had before, men never sharing your passion of wine and taste and scent- but he was perfect.  
Cock, wine, lips, scent, hand- you were helpless under him, and as you felt him thrust particularly deep, your toes curled when he commanded you to cum.

Sticky, pussy dripping with evidence of his own release, you sighed in bliss as he picked you up and laid you across his table, tipping a glass of wine to your lips.  
Sweet as sin, he gave you all you craved, all you wanted. His lips back on your body as he drunk more from you, the wine pooling at your back in his frantic covering of you in his desire- his wine.

His kiss was the taste of sin, or wine- his kiss was the taste of your calling.  
Sex, and wine.


	11. Sweet Innocent Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio finds a cute confection he wants to taste for himself- and reader gets a new daddy

You hated how you pinned for him- he was the count for god’s sake. A man of wealth and fame and power. Sure, he was new to being the count, but he was still the count. Untouchable for a girl like yourself.  
And you were- a girl that is. He was older- a real man. You barely had just hit adulthood, and there was no way a man like the count would notice you. Still, when he came by the modest confectionary stand you ran, you felt heat pour into your face where he drew near. You avoided eye contact, and for a while now, were sure he’d not noticed you- after all, what could a count want with sweets?

Apparently, a lot.  
“Well, now here is something I didn’t notice before.” You had heard his voice a dozen times as he rounded the market. It was…. Dangerous. You liked his voice. You liked everything about the older man.  
“A confectioner- a rarity this far from the main square.” His red tunic was at the corner of your vision, and you kept your head down. This, apparently, was the wrong thing to do.  
“Girl-“ He said, then, more firmly, “Girl, Look at me.” The command hit something in you and you shot up like you’d been bitten by a beetle.

His white eyes burned into your own, his smirk telling, knowing.  
“Ah, now that’s better isn’t it?” Your blush was almost painful as you muttered if he’d like something.  
“Hmmm, how much for the whole cart?” You blinked, taken back-  
“I, what?”

“the whole cart, how much?” You noticed several street urchins and beggars behind him, looking desperate, needy.  
“Uh-why?” It sounded stupid, you sounded stupid. Yet, Lucio grinned.  
“I promised to give these people something good- and what’s better than something sweet?” You didn’t miss how his eyes lowered, the incline of his head, the huskiness his voice took on.

You stammered and blushed as you calculated the costs. In the end- he bought it all on the spot. Cleaned you out- which meant you had been paid more than a month’s worth of food and rent in one single transaction.

“Unfortunately for you dear, I’m going to have to arrest you now.” Lucio grinned as you put the coins into your purse, locking the cart up.  
“You- Sir?” You backed away as he stalked towards you.  
“You are holding out on me.” His human hand held your chin as he smiled. “There is one sweet left.”

You gasped as the golden talons of his magical hand grabbed your waist, and Lucio lifted you over his shoulder, otherwise stunning you to silence.

“You have one delicious sweet treat left.” He laughed, striding through the city streets, you over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

Dark words whispered in heavy lust that made your body clench in want-  
“A firm and delicious peach delight, with creamy mounds and a soft, luscious center.” You couldn’t se his face, only remain helpless in his hold as he made his was to the palace.  
“You.”


	12. Sweet Innocent Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy knows what he wants

You had been terrified at first- being taken to the palace ‘under arrest’ by the count himself- all because of his idea that you had not sold him every single confection that you had. It was a very convoluted manner which was designed to get you into his bed, but really, had the man known you would have crawled on your hands and knees in order to please him, it would have been much easier.

Instead, he kidnapped you, telling you all the dirty debauched acts which he and you would commit-

“Should you find it agreeable.” You recalled him saying. “Oh I want- but I’m not an animal. Besides, you can always pay your fine and do your service in the palace kitchens.”

When you had whispered that you would be happy to give the count your last sweet, the man had laughed, spanking your bottom lightly. Taken to his room, he’d have you bathed, pampered, and made into a soft pliant woman waiting his return while he ‘wrapped up some last minute business.’ You indulged in the time, soaking in a milk and honey bath. Eating sweet fruits, clensing yourself so that when you got to live your dream of being Lucio’s love, the man might enjoy you so much he’d keep you.

That had been hours ago.

Now, you were bent over his knee in nothing but a think silk dress that didn’t even reach your knees.

“Naughty girl.” He tisked. “You were so good, getting ready for me, then you went and got wet.” His hand ran up and down your silk covered bottom, threatening and making the same wetness he was disappointed in only worsen.

“A good girl is innocent and patient, waiting for her daddy to give her attention before she is allowed to get needy.” Your heart thundered as he referred to himself as ‘daddy’. “Getting wet while im gone is just being a needy slut- are you a needy little slut my baby girl?” He lifted the dress with his hand, fingers rubbing the base of your spine. “Are you a cock hungry whore?” He asked. Too dazed by the feeling of his dominance, his hand on your bare skin so close to your sex, you remained silent.

But not for long.

The swift slap of his human hand on your ass made you yelp, bouncing and squirming over his legs.  
“I asked you a question sweeting. Are you a needy slut?” His fingers ran down the cleft of your ass until they slid under rubbing the outer lips of your soaking wet folds.  
“No sir.” You sighed, eyes fluttering as you had focused on his hand once more. The way his claw kept your hands pinned behind you back, making you rely on him for stability.

The slap made you yelp, his fingers now rubbing with an increased pressure.  
“No what?”  
“No Daddy! I’m a good girl- not a slut!” He laughed, his body shaking and making you feel it.

“Then why are you so wet?” His fingers played with you, but never went in- a cruel torment and teasing. “Only sluts get wet when alone.”  
“I-“ You swallowed, thrusting and moving your hips, trying to have him give you more friction, more relief. “I dream of you Daddy.” His hum was soft, encouraging as you confessed. “I’ve wanted you so bad, so long. I’m just excited Daddy.” You mewled when a finger found your clit. “I’m so excited for Daddy’s cock.”

He cooed, fingers rubbing your swollen clit, making you cry and whimper with much needed relief. “My poor girl- so needy and alone- dreaming of her Daddy for so long. You know-“ He purred, rubbing just a bit harder. “I saw you every day- selling your sweets. But you were so shy, so innocent. I didn’t want to just come and take you. To think, you wanted to be taken. I’m sorry sweetling.” His hand withdrew and he pat your bottom affectionately.  
“As a count it is my job to see to my people’s needs- and I made you suffer in my negligence. No matter, Now, I’m your Daddy, and it’s your Daddy’s job to make sure his sweet baby girl is happy and full of cum.”

Your keen at the naughty phrase had your mind racing with the debauched acts he’d suggested earlier.  
“Will that make my baby happy? Being stuffed full of her Daddy’s cum and cock?”  
“Yes Daddy! Please- please fuck me! I want your cock so much!” You cried, actually cried a bit as Lucio pet you, soothing you as he lowered you to the floor between his legs.

“Shh, shh my sweet. Daddy just wants to know how much my little sugar princess wants my cum. He wants to see his sweet girl show how much she loves him.”

The strings of his trousers undone, he pulled the fabric down long enough to expose the thick length of his cock, gold curls at the base like a halo.

You had never sucked cock before, but you didn’t care. You took him into your mouth without prompt, licking and sucking and slurping like all the other girls had told you about. Lucio moaned, his clawed hand running through your hair, petting you as he sang soft praises. You were his good girl, his baby girl, sweetling, sugar princess. You bobbed on him with enthusiasm and as the salty tang of his pre coated your tongue he gently tugged you off, eyes misty with want and need.

“A bit lacking in finesse, but wonderful my darling. It’s okay though,” he comforted. “daddy will teach you how to suck his cock better than anyone else later. Right now, he wants your sweet pussy. Daddy wants to fuck your luscious little cunt and stuff you with so much cream you’ll be dripping with me for hours.”

You nodded, happy to be serving him, to belonging to him, to the fact Lucio, the handsome, powerful count, was your new Daddy.

Bending over his bed, you spread your legs, lifting the silk dress to expose your pink, wet slit to him.

“Oh baby girl- so good. Getting into position without asking. See- you are my good girl aren’t you?” You heard him move, shuffling out of his clothes- Then that hot throbbing cock you wanted to worship more pressed right against your ass.

“Shhh, let Daddy have his fun.” You moaned for him, a yes Daddy before sinking into his mattress, letting him thrust between you legs, coating himself in your juices. It was teasing torment, and you whined when he would pull back.

“Now now, patience darling, good girls get rewarded, sluts get punished.”

You remained as still as you could while Lucio teased you further, spitting onto his hand and playing with the tight ring of your ass for a time- not inside- “Daddy will train you for that later.”

Eventually it came. The firm press of cock into your throbbing core, hot and wet, waiting for him. The moan of satisfaction left you both as he began thrusting. Each thrust sent his cock right over your g-spot, and the fact it was him made it even better. No man had ever made you feel this good- you doubted anyone else could. You had a Daddy, a big, powerful and handsome Daddy who was going to fuck you and cum inside you and make you his sweet little sugar princess. Have you make him treats and feed him and fuck him whenever he wanted or you got needy.

Lucio’s pace wasn’t slow and steady for long, soon enough he was hammering inside you, spanking you and telling you what a needy girl you were, how you’d have to earn his cock, work for it; he was going to make you suck him off every night until you were an expert. He was going to have you train your ass on toys until you were ready for him there too. Lucio spoke of depravity, and it made you beg for him. Agreements to every demand followed with Daddy please, Daddy yes, I love you Daddy-

Telling him you loved him made Lucio roar, slamming deep and forcing your orgasm, his own following.

Panting, he pulled back too soon for your liking, pussy trying to still milk him.

“Oh-“ He moaned, reaching and spreading you open, no doubt looking at your now abused hole, dripping with his seed. “There it is. My absolute favorite treat.” He laughed, moving back to thrust into you again, stealing your breath.

“My little cream stuffed sweetling.” He kissed the back of your neck as he started to thrust again. “Will you be a good girl, and take more of your Daddy’s cock? He has so much cum he wants to put inside of you.”

Smiling, you moaned.  
“Yes Daddy.”


	13. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into life as part of his collection.

Lucio grabbed your neck, pushing you into the mattress with no amount of gentleness. He wanted, and he would have. His claws prick your skin, droplets of blood welling up the surface and running down your throat, cooling, chilling and turning sticky. His clothes had long since been left on the floor, having forced you to undress him and suck him until he was both hard and wet, ready to fuck you into oblivion.

“You damn dog.” He hissed spitting into his human hand and bringing it to your waiting ass, getting you ready for a madman’s cock.

“Trying to fight me, be a bad dog.” The spank came next. Hard it stung and make you keen in want. The pain was glorious, and you wanted more of it, more of your mercurial count.

“You want it?” He hissed in your ear. “Does my dog want masters cock?” You pant, thrusting back, the tip rubbing against your hole.

“Beg.” You immediately begin whining, crying, begging for him to fuck you. Hard, fast, a low, gentle- it didn't matter as long as it was his cock.

“Good. Now-” his cock pushed in, making you scream in pain and pleasure both, “-enjoy your treat my pet.”


	14. Party of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius and The Devil ruin Lucio. Request from Discord.

How did he get into this position? Ah yes, Valerius walking into his rooms and finding himself face to face with his patron. The Devil himself. The introductions had been brief, exceptionally so, given how Lucio had been entirely nude, cock hard and dripping pre onto the plush rug while he worked his hands up and down the thick shaft of the Devil’s knotted cock. Valerius’s anger was a beautiful thing to behold, more, was the Devil’s understanding and even willingness to punish Lucio alongside his lover and consul. 

Just why Lucio wondered how he managed to become so lucky. The Devil was balls deep in his ass, cock knotted and locking him in place as his insides were turned into a cum covered mess. In his mouth, Valerius choked him with his long cock, hitting the back of his throat and artfully missing any trigger for Lucio’s gag reflex. The heavy musk of Valerius combined with sweat and cum made for a debauched sensory experience, and with how the consul pulled his hair, forcing his face to grind against Valerius’s hips, Lucio was helpless to do anything but moan and shake as his face was used like a toy. And when he thought that perhaps, he’d be given a small relief, Valerius pulling back allowing him to gasp and gulp down mouthfuls of air, the man would sneer and thrust right back in, making Lucio swallow spit and pre, the salty taste basting his tongue with a teasing delight of what would fill him later. 

“You’re quite the skilled cock sleeve Count” The Devil spoke, calm, as if he was not rapidly pumping his girth into Lucio, spreading open his ass so no doubt it would be gaping well into tomorrow.   
“I trust you trained him Valerius?” The man smirked, closing his eyes as he savored how Lucio chose that moment to work his jaw, swallowing around his lover.   
“Indeed. The slut hardly knew how to suck a cock or take a fuck before I decided to become his… dominant.”  
“Dominant. I suppose that is why it upsets you to see him upon my cock?”  
“Yes. My slut should know better than to open his whore mouth or offer his ass without permission.” Valerius pulled back, allowing Lucio to cough, spit and trace amounts of cum landing on the floor. The Devil chuckled at the sight, the motion jostling Lucio enough to hit his prostate harder than normal, ending in him yelping, his own cock bobbing angry and red with a fresh dribble of cum running down his untouched length. 

“Isn’t that right pet?” Valerius let go of Lucio’s hair to cup his chin, looking into the man’s lust blown eyes. “You didn’t ask permission.”  
“Ngh-“ His jaw was sore, yet Lucio somehow managed though his fucking by the devil and his tender jaw. “No master.”  
The consul scowled, his cock pressed to Lucio’s mouth once more.  
“Apologize pet. For disobeying me.” The count didn’t need to be told twice. Impaled on the Devil’s cock, he still managed to worship the cock in front of him. Licks, kisses, suckling every inche he could reach- and whining when it was pulled from him. He wanted Valerius’s release. In his mouth, on his face- anywhere. Everywhere. He just wanted to please Valerius. To please-

“He should be punished. Don’t you agree Sir Devil?” Valerius had moved to the box of toys Lucio kept by his bedside. The Devil gave a grunt for a yes, reaching down to grab Lucio’s cock, squeezing it, making him shout and cry at the tightness of the Devil’s hold.   
“I take it his punishment will be heavy?”  
“Of course. He knows better.” Valerius seethed, a twisted gleam in his eyes. A think glittering rod in his fingers, Lucio began to cry. He hated yet loved that rod. Watching Valerius dip it in the lubricant, carry it over and kneel, Lucio began to babble. He would be good, obey, please let him cum, he’ll do anything, just let him cum.

“Only good boys get to cum Lucio.” Valerius and Devil held him firm, the warmed rod slowly inserted into his cock, plugging him up. Making his entire body shake from the hot pleasure and pain of stimulation but denial. 

A cock ring for extra measure, the sounding rod was secured and his cock effectively plugged, Lucio was helpless as Valerius resumed fucking his face and the Devil took his fill inside his ass. Tears ran down his face as they came, filling him up, cum gushing out around the base of the Devil’s knot, Cum and spit escaping his mouth as he screamed, unable to cum or swallow the release of his master and lover. 

Valerius looked half mad- he was being given reason after reason to dominate and punish Lucio- the slaps and rough handling only serving to make the count beg more for release.   
“Why should I?” Valerius yelled at him, grinning, cock growing hard once again.  
“You can’t swallow my cum, you can’t ask permission to fuck, you can’t even keep the Devil’s seed in that gaping hole you call an ass!” The Devil chuckled, claws running over the soft flesh of his rear, fingers teasing his red and abused rim that was stretched wide.

“You don’t get to cum.” The soft hands of the consul were agony and heavenly. The rod inside him so perfect yet painful in how good it felt. Lucio was shaking, trembling as The Devil held him down, Valerius jerking him off. Unable to orgasm, Lucio thrashed, eyes rolling into the back of his head, blind with need. 

He didn’t notice it until it happened.

“If you want to be a good boy-“ The rod moved, the tip lingering inside him. “Cum for us Lucio.”

The second it left his body he cried with relief, cum shooting into the air and covering his torso, hips jerking until his cock could do nothing but bob in the air, angry and unable to provide anything more.

The Devil let him go, the count falling into the waiting arms of Valerius, returning to his domain. And Valerius just smirked, knowing that Lucio would do it all over again in a few days. Until then, he kissed his count, praising him.  
In the end, Valerius couldn’t deny it- Lucio was by far his favorite pet.


	15. worl hard, tiddy soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspro from discord just for funsies

Normally, he never would ask anything of Dr. Devorak. In fact, he rather avoid the doctor entirely. But, seeing as how the man was the only other being around in this abysmal void that was the palace mid masquerade and they both were waiting on the apprentice-and both already had to deal with the ever exasperating Lucio- the demon Valerius looked at the worn out doctor currently lounging on the chaise.   
“Scoot.” He said, earning him a small admonishing glare from one normal eye and one plague red one.   
“Why?” Valerius, stuck in his demonic visage due to the Devil’s magic already infesting the party, huffed and sat himself in between the doctor’s legs and quickly laid himself on the man’s torso- Julian letting out a startled stammer of protest.  
“The world is often hard and demanding.” Valerius replied, a clawed hand pushed Julian back down as the consul rubbed his face against the soft and warm chest of the man once accused of murder. “Sometimes we just need something soft and warm to rest against.”

Julian just remained in place, stuck under the demonic ram man as he took an impromptu nap. There were, he figured, worse ways to wait than be cuddled against by a fairly attractive demon.


	16. After the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Likely AU post game Valucio

It had been a mess. Not even a mess that was easy to resolve. Lucio returning from the dead, Nadia wanting to rule, him recovering from being a demon, the court basically turning out to be a bunch of monsters. It had taken months, and in a way, it hurt beyond what it had any right to. Mostly because as things went on, and the changes of power came about, he kept looking to the man who once called on his heart then used it in terrible ways.  
He had regret, the pain of being manipulated, helpless- yet Lucio wanted to heal. To recover and become a better man. He’d given up rule of the city, becoming the new General of Vesuvia and leading various expeditions to take care of bandits and raiders. It played to his strengths. His charisma garnered a new wave of loyalty in his men, and his loyalty to Nadia was strong despite their strained yet recovering relationship. Lucio had made strides, he’d improved as a man and was becoming the leader Valerius had once thought him to be capable of.

Biting his lip, Valerius had held back his need to go and seek him out, from going and asking to try again, to try and find that spark they’d once had. It was winter, yet the city was mild, cool ocean air wafting through the open windows. It wouldn’t be so hard as it wasn’t the man’s birthday, and he’d taken to celebrating it in a fairly subdued manner, (much to his pouting and Nadia’s reminder that no- he wasn’t count and also it was lavish and too expensive. The masquerade would happen later).  
Valerius had only said ‘happy birthday’ and blushed when Lucio has given him a wide smile. Not even a sly one, but a real smile. Bright, joyful, free of machinations and guile. The smile he once seen years ago and had wormed it’s way into his heart. 

He swallowed, grabbing a bottle of wine- white, rare vintage that was sweet and equally dry. Two glasses. The consul walked out his office with purpose, eyes focused straight ahead to avoid seeing the knowing looks staff had as he took the familiar route he knew by heart. Lucio might no longer be count, but he’d kept his rooms, much of his wealth and possessions- a trade off for his abdication and divorce from Nadia.  
Arriving at his doors, Valerius knocked once, twice, worried what he’d find.

Lucio’s smile on the other side, soft, happy-  
“Consul-“ Invited in he took up the spot he’d once sat in all those years ago. By the fire, the table between them, glasses set down and wine poured.  
“Lucio-“ He looked at the man he’d once thought he might come to love. “Please.” The man who had been his ruin sat down, a hope flickering in his eyes.  
“Call me Valerius.”

The wine tasted sweet, but when they kissed, Valerius could swear he had never had anything sweeter.


	17. Return to Start (Valucio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place post-game, upright ending

The sigh left a cloud of hazy white mist in front of his face. It had been years since he’d traveled so far south, and for good reason. But his mother was long gone, and Vesuvia was in better hands now. Pulling the dark cloak of furs tighter around him, he didn’t feel the cold that much, just the melting of the tiny snowflakes as they hit his body, melting and drops of water running down to soak skin and the edges of his tunic.   
His horse nickered gently, the soft cream white mare shuffling her hooves in impatience. She wanted to rush forward as she knew how- not a war horse as he was so familiar with, but more the messenger’s steed. Swift and agile. Different than he was used to. But the mercenary in him was long gone. As was the vicious count.

“You’re quiet.” The stern voice behind him drew him from his thoughts, pale silver eyes catching sight of his lone companion. The man’s chestnut mare looked every part the regal mount befitting a diplomat and dignitary. Gold gilded saddle displaying his wealth and station. His own cloak was fine woven wool backed with the thick hide to help insulate the man who came from the warmer, more temperate clime of Vesuvia and the north.   
Lucio smiled a bit at that- even if it had been so long, his body still remembered how the snow and cold felt, and how to withstand it even when it seemed too much. 

“Usually you’d prefer me silent. I mean I can always start talking.” The former count smirked at the consul, red nosed and flush under his many layers trying to stave off the chill of the mild winds and snow.  
“It is unlike you, that is all.” A mission of peace- Valerius was once more the man to form treaties and offer succor in the form of alliances. Lucio, once a count, once a mercenary, now a general and escort for the diplomat.   
“I was just thinking.” Lucio said flippantly. Much had changed since he’d returned to the realm of the living. He faced his demon, (literally), paid his debts, (painful and many as they were), and-  
“A terrible habit for you to be forming.” Valerius replied, his lavender eyes narrowing in mirthful suspicion. The man no longer resented him, and slowly, they had begun to mend their relationship. Working together, talking, drinking and laughing about this or that. It had been years since the night he’d brought Valerius to his bed, kissing him and making love to him in red silk sheets only for them both to wake, uncertain and on his part, uncouth in his pursuit. 

“It is just-“ He held up his metal hand, watching as the white snow landed, melting and sliding harmlessly down. “I forgot how beautiful the snow can be.” Lucio smiled to himself.   
As Valerius came up next to him, his eyes settled on Lucio, a softness at the edges.   
“Yes.” He reached out, hand placed on Lucio’s own, knowing what lay beyond the trees, what had once been home for a boy named Montag.  
“Beautiful indeed.”


	18. Love Ewe (Valucio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demon Val and Lucio AU- Breeding kink

Lucio shook as Valerius pushed him down, his face half buried in silk pillow and the other looking up at the wildly enraged consul, his expression a delicious fury and lust mix.   
“You know better Lucio.” He growled, eyes shifting from the soft lavender he loved to the rich gold as the demon began to break through, grey fur and dark horns sprouting from soft pale skin. Lucio knew that perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to tease his lover with the threat of seeking the devil to sake he desires, but the rage and lust made for the most wonderfully devious sex.

“Vally-“ the count purred, pushing back against the claw holding his head down, “-if you won’t give me what I want, you can’t tell me I’m not allowed-“  
“Shut up.” The man hissed, the soft click of buttons and the rustle of fabrics making Lucio squirm in both excitement and smug joy. Valerius might be high and mighty, but he was a man in the end. And, more than that, his demon was very much a ram.  
He’d never let his ewe wander off and get bred by some other male.

The cold air hit his ass suddenly, the sound of claws ripping his leggings almost missed, Lucio’s mind too focused on his desire. Yet the air made him starkly aware how hard he was, cock hanging, tip already wet with desire and dripping to the marble tile below. This was how he wanted it- bent over his bed, ass out, ready to be taken and filled up with his lover’s cock and cum.   
“You think yourself so clever, don’t you Lucio?” The cruel sneer laced Valerius’s tone, yet the hot wet press of his cock betrayed his own feelings. “Knowing I’ll fuck you if you even think about going to that goat.”  
Lucio couldn’t help but chuckle, only to yelp as the thick head of Val’s cock pushed, breaching his ass and stretching it wide.  
“You need reminding my little lamb.” He sank in slowly, drawing out the sensation, making Lucio hyper aware of every vein and bump along the inhuman shaft filling his ass. “When you’re in heat?”

The thrust was sharp, Valerius hilting himself, knot popping in and making tears flow from the count’s eyes in pained bliss. Full- he was fill and his ass was so full. It was just what he wanted, needed even. His lover, taking him and fucking him and-  
“You’re mine.” The claw let go of Lucio’s head, instead reaching down to grab his throat, squeezing with precise pressure. Just enough to make him shudder.   
“I wonder.” Valerius kept his slow pace, knot tugging and pulling each time, threatening to pop out and remove that feeling Lucio had wanted all along.  
“How many do you think I can put in you this time my lamb?” Grey claws raked down his body before they rubbed the tiny swell over his belly. The place Valerius intended to flood soon enough with his demonic seed. A sharp thrust stole Lucio’s thoughts of cum and swollen bellies, of the feeling of being so bloated the cum leaked out and down his legs for hours. 

“Let’s find out.”


	19. Bad End? (Valucio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world becomes merged with the realm of the arcana and Lucio is made into the new count's plaything and pet.
> 
> Contains Mpreg

He knew he was courting danger, what with Valerius looking down on him, golden eyes glaring with unmitigated lust and displeasure. Lucio’s hands ran down the demonic man’s legs, feeling the firm flesh of muscled calves before they reached his feet, fingers dancing at the small bump of bone.   
“Master-“ The former count of Vesuvia purred, wanting to be played with, toyed with, made into the former consul’s perfect pet. Said former counsul, now Count of Vesuvia, the center of the world’s change from normal to the fusion of Arcana realm of magic and mortality, sneered, kicking his leg to dislodge Lucio’s wandering hands.

“Behave whore.” He hissed, motioning the man to sit obediently by his side. Naked, save for the golden collar around his throat, Lucio nodded, blinded by his lust to have any thought to back when he was the once proud ruler. Now, as his reward for sending the world to it’s own demise and revival at the hands of the Devil, Lucio remained the last of his kind. Human, with flawlessly pale soft skin, soft golden hair and pale grey eyes that could reflect the colors he saw in his new world.   
And as his reward for his assistance in bringing forth the new era, Valerius, now taking over the mantle of the Hierophant was given the city he’d fallen to save. Given the title of count and presented the former ruler as his personal prize for his assistance. 

Made into a captive and yet willing prisoner Lucio had fallen into his role as the people of the world became inhuman, part man and part beast. The last true human- yet also not. The first year of his newfound life, Lucio was made into a willing whore, giving himself to Valerius’s newfound carnal lusts and desire. Fucked nightly, filled with the seed of a demon. Yet his body was not enough for the demon, his lover wanting more than just sex. 

Changed, he now accepted his role and no longer bothered to question the new world. Rubbing the slight swell of his belly he smiled up at Valerius in his throne. His body burned with need as he reached up the demon’s leg, smiling like the fool he was when Valerius snorted, a cruel smile on his face.  
“Such a needy whore you are Lucio.” A clawed hand reached out, grabbing and pulling on his arm, roughly dragging Lucio into his lap. His cock bounced, flush and hard with need, the blond man smirked, reaching back to run his fingers through ombre locks.   
“Master-“ He purred, his other hand tugging at the hem of the count’s robes.   
“Very well my pet.” A small shuffle, the hot press of Valerius’s cock against him made Lucio keen in delight, wiggling to angle himself, waiting to be filled.   
“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to breed you again.” The thrust was sudden, thick cock filling him up and stretching him wide- his body long having gotten used to the sensation and the action. 

The knot at the base of Valerius’s shaft popped into him with a wet squelch and Lucio keened, whimpering as he was lifted, bounced up and down on his master and lover.   
“Greedy-“ the man purred, claw cupping his chin and forced to look at the doors as they opened, people walking into the scene of him being debased on the throne he once sat upon. “My little lamb.” Valerius grinned, fucking him like he was a toy.   
“My little breeder.” The claw cupped the small swell and Lucio smiled, panting and crying out in bliss as he was fucked.

This was his purpose now- to be fucked, to be used, to be put on display at Valerius’s pleasure.   
To be breed and birth little demons for his lover and master.  
To be a perfect little pet.


	20. Swing (Valucio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sew swing, enough said

Shaking, Lucio held onto the leather bindings that kept him in place, suspended and immobile as he waited for the inevitable. Biting his lip as the click of the doors to the office opened, the blindfold kept him wondering- was it Valerius, or a servant. The click of heels on marbled tile said nothing- until the hand came down over his still reddened ass, soothing the lingering sting from his previous punishment.  
“Have we learned our lesson?” He said, voice caressing him without touch, stimulating him and sending blood right to his cock. “You were so loud and rude to our guests- I had to spend all afternoon placating them you know.” Oh he did. Making a scene at breakfast had been his mistake, getting riled up as they called Camio an insufferable bird, only to sling insults and earn the ire of his consul.

The hand ran up his spine, gripping his hair in a sudden roughness.   
“Reply.” The sharp command matched with the pain had his cock hard, and Lucio gasped, hips bucking into the air as he swung slightly in the ropes.

“Ah- Yes.” He gasped as the consul dragged nails down his neck. “I- I won’t do it again.”  
Valerius chuckled behind him and the feeling of warm skin against his ass made Lucio moan. “I know.” The wet press of cock against his hole had him keening in delight as it pressed in, stretching him wide open over the thick girth of his lover. “Yet I just want to make sure you remember this lesson.” Swung back and forth, Valerius hardly needed to thrust, the swing keeping their momentum as he was fucked.  
The hard spank made him gasp and moan, being blindfolded and forced to take what he was given made the pleasure all the more intense, cock throbbing as drops of pre landed on the floor.

“Shall I fill you Lucio?” The man purred, rubbing his back as he rooted himself deep. “Cum inside you? Breed you?” Lucio shuddered as he nodded barely able to reply with a needy plea. Reduced to a begging slut, he cried out as Valerius grabbed his hips, thrusting into him with renewed vigor. The wet slap of skin thundering in Lucio’s ears, the gasp and moans of Valerius taking his pleasure the sweetest sounds.  
“Cum.” The sudden command, hard, book no refusal make the count cry out, cock throbbing, pulsating as white decorated the floor under him, all while his consul fucked him through his orgasm.

Then, a low moan and Lucio was made to keen, the hot warmth of Valerius’s cum flooding his insides, stuffing him full. Their tryst that morning had filled him, but this was pushing him over the brink. He could feel the sticky fluid inside him as the man pulled out, a smooth plug inserted to keep his seed inside Lucio.  
“Well done.” His body shook in the afterglow, and the soft kiss on his lips made the man sigh in bliss. Lucio’s cock throbbed at the praise and show of effection.  
“Maybe by dinner I’ll think you repentant.” Another kiss, this to his forehead, he heard the click of heels move away.  
“Now stay there Lucio- I’ll be back in an hour or two- then we can see how well you retained your lesson.”

All the man could do was thank Valerius, smiling as the door closed with a click.


	21. Aftercare (Valucio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> req for soft aftercare with top val

He was shaking in Valerius’s arms, a smile plastered on his face as his eyes were glazed over. Lost in subspace, the man known as Count Lucio was only semi responsive as he was laid back on his bed, the flush face of his lover and Consul hovering over him, affectionate and also adoring.  
“You did so well tonight.” Soft hands cupped Lucio’s face, peppering soft kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his nose, eyelids- “You were so, so very good tonight.” The kiss to his lips had Lucio giggling, tongue peeking out in a smile as he reached up to pull Valerius down on top of him.

The soft sound of pillows caving as Valerius let himself fall into Lucio’s hold was the only thing filling the room as hands wondered over warm flesh- soothing touches to reddened flesh where he’d been struck, a gentle massage to his thighs and arms where he’s had to stretch in order to stay in position while he took Valerius’s cock. The man relished the soft loving touch, and more, he loved the whispered praises that soon followed, spilling out like poetry.  
“You were magnificent Lucio. A work of art, splayed out as you cried in your release. A perfect picture of carnal bliss as you gasped my name and arched to my touch. You are so good Lucio, taking my cock so deep and so tightly. My cum is still inside you, can you feel it? I wanted to stay there, filling you up, making you whimper and beg but I need to hold you, kiss you. Lucio, my sweet Lucio.” The words made him babble Valerius’s name, cooing as fingers stroked over his hole, pushing the stray cum back into his body making him keen in delight.

The cool water on his lips made Lucio vaguely aware Valerius laid to his side now, petting his hair and rubbing gentle circles on his chest.   
“Drink- that’s it. Good boy.” His cock gave a tiny throb at the praise, and as if knowing, Valerius kissed him once he swallowed. “Are you hungry?” Lucio shook his head as his lover kissed his neck and pulled him up, to rest against the headboard. “Tell me what you need Lucio- use your words.” The soft voice, the encouragement let him speak.

“You.” The smile on Valerius’s face was gentle as his arms came around him. “Just you Vally.” He curled into Valerius’s arms, heart thundering not from the after effects of sex, but the fact he was painfully aware just how much he really did love his consul.


	22. Never Fucking (Lucio/Devil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from a friend

He had waited for him- Ass lifted up, legs spread, plaintive and submissive. He wasn’t even hesitant to admit he was excited, the Devil had promised him a gift if he got on his hands and knees and waited- So Lucio had all but fallen to the floor immediately, pulling off his clothes in a frenzy with the subtle promise of the Devil’s cock. His own length was hard, flushed pink and dripping with pre into a tiny pool under him. He’d been waiting the better part of ten minutes now as the Devil admired his plaything, his pet. The snort of the goat like man a teasing admonish when Lucio’s ass swayed back and forth, seeking to entice him.

“Come on-“ He eventually began to while as the Devil watched, red eyes alight with glee at the count’s neediness. “Fuck me already!” Lucio knew that the Devil disliked him when he cursed- and when he chose to do so, it had the desired effect.  
“Fuck?” The arcana casually walked over, soft white fur brushing the back of Lucio’s legs the heat suddenly pronounced on his ass. Lucio squirmed, knowing very well what would come next. A rough and fast fuck, cum flooding his insides and made to keep it there for hours- What Lucio didn’t expect was to be grabbed, claws digging into his sides as the Devil thrust into him, cock stretching him wide and filling him to the absolute brim. The hot red length of the Devil rubbed his prostate for only a minute, not enough time for Lucio to get any real pleasure from it before the arcana had gone past that point, the tip of him deeper than Lucio had ever felt before. 

Crying out in pain and euphoria, Lucio began to sob openly as claws drew blood, red droplets falling to the floor to mix with the puddle of pre-come. His ass flexed out on instinct, pulsing around it’s invader, drawing it in deeper, attempting to coax from the Devil that which Lucio craved most- cum. Hot white cum coating every inch of his insides- that was the count’s desire, the feeling of being used like some common whore for the Arcana- and treated like it too.   
“You should know by now Lucio, I do not as you say, Fuck.” He Devil thrust sharply, pushing Lucio’s body slightly forward, burning his knees as they rubbed carpet.   
“However-“ Fangs ran against Lucio’s ear as his lover and master whispered to him, “-I breed.”

Eyes widened and blown, Lucio was left to cry and drool as he screamed himself horse in delight, fucking like a beast, the Devil held him down and in place as his ass was used. In and out, the powerful thrusts shook him, thick head of the cock hitting his prostate each time before the Devil hilted himself. The knot hadn’t yet come, and Lucio was both terrified yet excited for when it did. 

Shaking as the devil snarled above him claws raking his back, fresh blood falling to his sides as his cock wept- the literally puddle of his lust was growing every time the Devil filled him, and his tears had begun to drip to the floor as well.   
Moaning, crying- Lucio was helpless as the Devil took him, fucking him and taking his pleasure from Lucio without care- the very thing the count loved to give his lover and arcane companion. It lasted not long enough though, as soon the Devil was grunting before pushing Lucio down and off his length. The sharp cry of loss and shock left the blond count, white eyes seeking behind him for reason they were stopping-   
At least Until the Devil grabbed him, flipping him over and shoving the red head of his shaft into Lucio’s mouth, nearly drowning him in scalding hot cum. It was everywhere- pouring out past his lips, down his neck and chest, mixing with tears and blood. As much as Lucio swallowed it didn’t seem to end- even when He whimpered to breathe and was given a moment’s rest, the cum kept flowing spraying out to decorate his skin and face. A sheen of sticky white, the Devil looked pleased- though his cock didn’t soften.   
“That is just a sample.” He growled, pushing Lucio back to the floor, clawed hands lifting legs up and apart before he thrust in once more, uncaring how Lucio howled, the knot pushed into him with a burn.

 

The sudden feeling of the Devil’s knot came and so did the flood of hot seed. Time seemed to slow as he felt it happen, the red knot pushing into him before expanding even more, ensuring he’d be stuck on the Devil’s dick for hours afterwards. The pulsing of his own body milked the Devil, rythmiclly coaxing more and more deeping into him as the Devil gave. It bordered on painful as he felt his belly start to bloat slightly, knowing his lover had helped to allow his body to accommodate what was happening.

He was being bred- and as the Devil could not lie, this was perhaps literal even.

Eyes crossing as he came with the Devil, Lucio decorated his torso with his own sperm, trails of white a pattern of lust and love mixed into one. By the end, he was nearly soaked in cum- his own and the Devil’s.

“Such a good boy.” Gentle lips nibbled his ear. “taking your breeding so well the first time.” Claws coated in dried blood pet his sweat slick hair, holding him gently in the Devil’s lap, stick stuck and locked on the arcana’s cock.  
“You’re so perfect Lucio- for my plans, for playing, breeding-“ He purred, body slightly vibrating with the action as he began to lick away the drying cum from Lucio’s skin, soothing his wounds with cool magic.

“My darling count, my good pet, mine.” He cooed, red eyes burning, betraying the truth- His lover, and his new mate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a character/pairing/prompt etc- send and ask to my blog https://solani-and-ashe.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
